evangelion:the different realm
by TFFL
Summary: In a project to fuse a SC engine with the evas it throws the pilots and the evas into a universe full of ravanous man eating giants an military und familier? But in this universe lets just say the eva pilots have new challenges to cope with they will have to fight the titans, not with the survey corp gear and not with the evas so how? how indeed.
1. Chapter 1

Neon genesis the different realm created by TFFL I do not own neon genesis evangelion or attack on titan or any of the characters

ENJOY AND REVIEW

Gendo ikari was very busy. He had been presented with the idea of Ritsuko akagi personally he deemed this idea crazy... until she pointed out how this would allow him to come closer to his ultimate goal of finally claiming his yue for himself. This project was centred around install the SC engine the main organ of an angel the unholy creatures that haunted humanities and the salvation were the evas the instalment of the SC engine which would give an infinite source of energy for the evas. Of course for this to be allowed he was required to fit this to the other units which required a LOT of paper work.

*Sir there's a scientist that wishes to speak to you.*

"Which one. I have millions of scientists working on the sc engine?"

*yes sir. Sorry sir. I was referring to arand smith. He has a few complaints about the current project.*

"Send him up."

*yes sir*

A minute later a tall slender man around his 20's wearing a rectangular pair of glasses arrived.

"Commander Ikari I have a few complaints about the current project I believe... *BANG*

Sadly arand smith sadly didn't get to finish as a hole the size of a golf ball promptly appeared on his head arand smith was complaining and that was not in the scenario and Gendo had no use for someone who would not follow the scenario.

-Eren smith sat bolt upright in his seat, sweat covering his face he had the strangest nightmare he was in a strange room sitting in a chair his name seemed to be Gendo ikari. But the worst part was when he shot someone and even worse was when he fired a strange piece of metal like a metal bow but shaped differently he felt the force of it judder through his body and when he watched a hole grow in the innocent man's head.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, this hand belonged to mikasa ackerman

"Eren...are you?"

"I'm fine mikasa."

*In the evangelion universe*

Ritsuko akagi stared at the screen

"Prepare emergency outlet. Activate protocol commands 1 to 24."

"Emergency outlet activation succeeded. Protocol commands 1 to 24 responding positive."

Mayas voice echoed through the large steel room

"All Eva pilots sync level above acceptable. Preparing SC engine bonding...positive polarity feedback...reaching border_"

Suddenly red warning signs decorated the room as deep hollow voices repeated the same word over and over again "warning".

"Dr Akagi the SC engine is reversing its polarity were getting a negative feedback!"Maya's voice cut through the room like an ice cold dagger

"Cut off the Evas SC connection!"

"Emergency cut off protocol denied! The SC engine is reversing in on itself!"

Out of nowhere a metallic ripping sound cut through the conversation like scissors cutting paper

Ritsuko looked out the window in time to see the chest plate of unit one rip clean off revealing the Eva's pale white flesh as well as the Eva's heart...THE CORE.

Suddenly the giant steel room encasing the Evas was plunged into darkness the 3-inch bullet proof glass became riddled with cracks threatening to force the windows in on themselves as the nerv base was shook for all it was worse as earthquake alarms blared across Tokyo-3, sending law abiding citizens into a frenzy rushing to bunkers when suddenly as soon as it had started it had ended. Slowly raising herself up akagi peered inside of the Eva cages and was rewarded with what remained of unit-0, unit-1, unit-2 were one arm a leg and a chest plate. The commander was not going to be happy not at all.

Shinji had been told they were attempting to fuse the angel's SC engine with the evas he thought they were stark raving mad, of course he didn't say this otherwise he would be replaced. Any way shinji had been waiting patiently in his Eva as the tense minutes as he listened to the distant voices of the scientists in the observation desk until he realized it wasn't the scientist's voices it appeared like three faint voices two boys and one girl

"It seems today is free of titans?" Echoed the first voice "let's hope it stays that way." Echoed the second voice "so Eren what was all that screaming about?"Echoed the third voice "well I had a-"suddenly the first voice known as Eren was cut off by a loud screeching sound as warning signs littered his Eva's viewing panels a searing pain ripped through his head blocking out the distant voices causing a scream to escape his lips he was also joined by Rei ayanami as well as asuka sohryu joined in this experience his scream grew louder as his body seared with pain forcing his eyes shut. If shinji had been able to hear the distant voices of the scientists scrabbling around to stop what was taking place he felt like his body was being ripped open! Shinji stole a glance at his arm and what he saw horrified him. Down the line of his forearm was a prominent tear in the flesh as he watched in a mix of horror and astonishment as the LCL (The blood of Evas) seeped into his cut causing the flesh underneath to gain a slight purple tint and that was when he started to feel incredibly light headed as a bright flash of white light blinded him and when he opened his eyes a horrified look crossed his face as he stared into the face of a smiling giant with rows of pointed teeth but that was when he fainted.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED! CHAPTER TWO WILL BE UP SOON SO LOOK FORWARD TO THAT!

PLEASE REVIEW THAT WOULD BE AWSOME AND I WILL USE CONSTRUCTIVE FEED BACK SUCH AS GOOD STORY IDEAS, WORDS AND CHAPTER IDEAS1

BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

Evangelion: the different realm By TFFL Please read and review Constructive feedback is welcomed

Enjoy!

Eren stared in disbelief a moment there wasn't a titan in sight then titans started to appear there were at least 13! And now Armin, Mikasa and himself were all out of gas! And what made it worse were the three armoured titans they appeared out of nowhere, then he realized they stood a chance, they were all injured one was missing an arm the other was on the ground missing a leg and the final was missing its chest so you should be able to see its insides yet instead there was a distinct white skin patterned with vein bulges and located in the centre was a smooth surfaced red orb that seemed to suck the light from the sky.

*smash!*

"Oh no..."

*SMASH!*

Eren watched as a 20 metre titan appeared from behind a building. 'What am I going to do? I'm out of gas and my grapples are blocked, Armin was going crazy thinking up a plan and mikasa was worried about Eren. But... wait it was heading for the purple armoured titan (the one missing the chest plate) why would it attack another titan? Unless... they weren't armoured titans! This meant they were humans! He was interrupted by the unholy sound that screeched through the air the source the strange titan but that was nothing like his growl when he was a titan. Out of the corner of his eyes Eren watched as the purple titan rose to its feet, back hunched and mouth wide open it, leapt at the titan! Its mouth landed on the shoulder of the 20 meter titan digging its jagged teeth into the flesh of the opposing titan jerking its head back the purple behemoth ripped the flesh of the shoulder along with the opposing titans arm clean off. Next the behemoth grabbed hold of the opposing titans other arm and placing its foot squarely on its chest pulling on the arm and separating it from the body and throwing it aside as if it were as light as a feather the purple behemoth threw the titan against the building nearest to it and let free a roar that shook the ground. The opposing titan started to rise up onto its feat the stumps of its arms steaming realizing its work was not done the behemoth cut its roar short as it lowered its body stance set wide as it drove its body into the titan sending it onto the ground steaming blood painting the ground where the behemoth's horn had pierced the head opening up a large wound. With its one hand the behemoth raised the titan by its left shoulder spreading its mouth wide the behemoth encased the titans head with its mouth separating the head and the neck the behemoth chewed once and swallowed the head and neck whole finishing off its victory roar all titans inside of wall rose disappeared into thin air.

Eren, mikasa and Armin all watched in horror as the blood stained behemoth screeched on and watched as the titans all left afraid to confront this strange creature not willing to risk their lives. Even they were smart enough to do that and they don't really think at all.

"By the walls..." whispered a voice off to the right side of Eren

Off to the right side of Eren was Commander Levi of the survey corps legend of legends, king of many rumours and ruthless titan killer...with a look of pure horror placed upon his face

"C...Commander Levi!"

But the commander didn't respond as he drew his blades and leapt at the behemoth now just standing as if it didn't know what to do Levi sliced at the back of the behemoth's neck (A titans weak spot) but instead of blood a strange orange liquid presented itself, Eren could smell it from here it smelt like blood. Levi was about to take another swipe when a hard cold purple hand smacked him away. With a grunt of frustration he looked up to see the behemoth growling at him with its bright yellow eyes a gruff sharp edged voice escaped the mouth.

"NO"

"Wait you can_"

Commander levi didn't get to respond as the behemoth collapsed and the neck opened up ejecting a plug of some sort as the strange orange liquid spilled out a crack in the side and a young boy around the age of 14 climbed out and fell to the ground as Levi walked over he saw the boy was injured he had a black eye and had blood spilling out his nose he had a long gash along his forearm as well as small metal piece protruding from his left leg. He was also wearing a strange white suit of some sort that clinged to his skin.

"Please...check the on the...others please."

And with that the boy fainted

'There are others like him?' Eren thought in disbelief

Then his eyes trailed over to the two other strange titan sized behemoths, both with the same strange white tube protruding from the back of their neck.

Thanks for reading and thank you Kieran smith for being my first comment on my first chapter have a good day and best of luck.

Anyway this chapter was longer than my first I think i could of done better but still hope you all enjoyed.

BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

Evangelion: the different realm

By: TFFL

PLEASE READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY

The man was ugly, shinji ikari didn't often use that word to describe people in fear of coming across as rude and inconsiderate. But in this instance he was correct, not only did he have an ugly heart he also had an ugly soul. The man's face was jagged like he was a roughly sculptured statue he had a set of messy black hair riddled with grey streaks, his mouth seemed to be fixed in a permanent sneer and his brow always reflecting his mouth his nose wrinkled in disgust as if he was staring at a month old piece of blue cheese and shinji was that cheese. The man had a light red line running along from his ear across his cheek and stopping just before it reached the left corner of his mouth also his nose seemed to be broken and looked like it had and would always stay like that. Oh but the man's soul was even worse he woke him up by first tipping snow onto his bare back then when he asked where he was he was answered by a slapping barrage, then he got a fire poker and heated the pointed tip then brandished it around threatening to poke his eyes out his next form of torture was by pressing a strange sword to his neck its blade was long and thick and the handle was curved with two holes for the fingers and the only thing this man had said to him was "scum like you make me sick!" he thought the torture would never end until a firm cold voice spoke through the emptiness.

"That's enough for now Roland."

"Yes sir sorry sir!" Roland's voice echoed promptly

"We need him in a good condition."

"Yes sir sorry sir! I think the little bastards ready for the court sir!"

'Wait court?! I'm on trial! But what for? I don't even know how I... THE PROJECT!'

"You're work is done here Roland."

"Yes sir!"

The man known as Roland promptly slammed his right fist onto the front left of his chest while placing his left arm behind his back ' A salute' shinji summed up as Roland left and another man stepped forward. His strawberry blonde hair was neatly trimmed and a small stubbly beard stuck to his jaw, He was around his 40s and stood quite tall a brown leather jacket accompanying his upper body with a shield crest with two intertwining roses he remembered Roland had the same jacket and crest his face was cold and emotionless and draped over his back was a medieval shotgun. The man moved towards him and pulled out a key which released his handcuffs that bound him to the chair, only to pull out a new heavier pair and pull his hands in front of him, he next placed the shotgun squarely between his shoulder blades and pushing him forward into a long corridor littered with doors where screams could be heard from behind until he was forced down some stairs where a pair of oak double doors greeted him three more people joined them all wielding shotguns two men and one women. He was then forced through the double doors into a square room with row upon row of men and women all wearing brown leather jackets yet he noticed there were three symbols on one there was either a intertwined rose, a unicorn or a pair of wings. He was then further forced further into the room where he was pushed onto his knees as a metal pole was placed in the ground to hold him in place, except he was facing towards the pole back out... and watched as a man in black clothes and black mask walked in bringing with him a cat 'o' nine tails. Covered with dried blood.

Eren Jaeger watched as boy around his age (15) was brought into the room and was placed in the centre of the room and put into position and the torturer walked in carrying his whip of choice and watched as the boys eyes widened in pure horror and fear. The boy had short brown hair and dark blue eyes. Scattered across him was a list of sores and flesh wound from a black eye to the long dark red gash across his forearm. As a small oak door opened behind the judges booth and a man around his mid 60s stepped forward his hair completely grey his face wrinkled and worn with years of service and a pair of square spectacles obscured his eyes which were a surprisingly light shade of hazel, wearing a whit plaid shirt and smooth black trousers, a black thick covered booked tucked under his arm in an iron grip.

"Will the charged state his name."

"Shinji ikari."

'Shinji ikari... I've never heard a name like that before.'

"Shinji ikari where have you come from?"

"I come from Tokyo-3"

Murmurs spread throughout the room people whispering in confusion wondering if he was just messing with them. 'Tokyo-3? But I've never heard of that place before.'

"Shinji ikari no such place exists."

"But that's where I_"

CRACK!

The sound of a whip hitting skin echoed throughout the room as a scream of pain followed sending a chill down his spine. He watched as tears started to form in the boys eyes as a long red gash appeared across the boy's back as blood started to leak through the raw skin.

"Do not talk back to the judge! I am in every right to use this whip!" screeched the torturer

Two more whips followed the first as more red long gashes formed on the boys back.

"That's enough for now."

"Very well."

"Now...Shinji ikari what exactly are you?"

"I...I don't understand sir."

"Are you a titan or a human!?" Shouted a man from the stalls opposite from the scout regiment the ones bearing the intertwined roses. He had a brown beard matched with his brown messy hair his eyes were a dark shade of brown and a snarl plastered his face, Eren identified him as the man who confronted him after his first titan transformation, and here he was again confronting someone else. He held in his hands a simple shotgun shaking in the man's hands.

"I...I'm human."

"I don't believe you, you freak of nature! You're just like the titans!"

"What are titans?"

Eren watched as the boys face became riddled with confusion.

"That's enough! Order in the court!"

The man closed his mouth but still glared at the boy.

"Now shinji ikari...are you a human or a titan."

"A human sir."

"Very well this will be further discussed later. Do you have any family members?"

Eren could see the pain spread across the boy's face as memories came back to the boy and by the tears in the boy's eyes he could tell they were painful memories. Painful indeed.

"Only a father...sir"

"And where is this father?"

"He won't come...he doesn't care about me."

Eren watched as the tears started to streak down the boys face leaving behind dark lines across his cheek as the boy's emotional state worsened under the pressure of old memories.

"Doesn't surprise me who would. His farther probably has the right idea!"

"The little bastards a freaking titans shape shifter!"

"The farther's gone and made him our problem!"

"Let's make quick work of the boy before he kills us all"

"Order in the_"

"SHUT UP!"

Eren turned his gaze to the boy by the post as he started to struggle against the shackles chaining him in place and turning every face in his direction as all eyes widened as the shackles started to creek with the strain of holding its prisoner in place as steam started to rise from the gashes crisscrossing the boy's back as he struggled even more in the efforts to release himself.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU, YOU QUESTION MY HUMANITIE BUT QUESTION YOUR'S INSTEAD BRINGING ME HEAR TORTURING ME AND QUESTIONING ME SO STOP FOR ONE SECOND AND THINK"

The boy's voice was cold and cruel yet calm and patient as it spread through the room silencing everyone as if the voice was a dagger against the necks. This however caught the attention of the torturer as he stepped forward and raised the whip bringing it down against the skin. Except this time there was no sound of a whip against skin or the cry of pain or tears this time there was only the sound of the echo of metal. As Eren looked up he saw a small purple piece protruding from the Boy's back, a piece of armour. The shock on the torturers face quickly disappeared as he raised the whip again about to strike when out of nowhere.

"Stop! Hold on one second!"

The owner of the voice was a tall woman wearing a pair of rectangular goggles and brown hair that ended in a ponytail. Eren knew her she was hange Zoe and she worked with titans to gain information on titans.

"I have proof to how this boy is not a titan!"

"Proceed Hange"

"Yes sir. With titans we have found after they die their body's deteriorate, however what is believed to be this boy's titan form has remained as well as the fact while still alive titans are able to regrow limbs however during the battle the boy's believed to be titan didn't regrow its arm and remained damaged throughout the battle."

"Even so miss Zoe he is on trial and has no family to defend him in his position."

"Then place him under my care I'll take full responsibility for him I can find out how his ability works."

"We will still have to locate his father for his consent."

"My father doesn't care where I am or what happens to me. He wouldn't even blink at the news of my death."

The voice of the boy cut through the air as its message became clear...his father didn't care about him. Eren noted the many emotions sewn into the boy's voice sadness, anger, frustration, agitation and fury. He didn't even need to look at the boy's face to see the tears welling up.

"After my mother died at the age of 4 my father abandoned me when I was five and left me with my teacher...then he called me 9 years later to work for the government."

Silence ruled the room for what seemed to be hours until Hange finally dethroned the silence

"Wow...I'm sorry kid I_"

"It's alright I'm use to it."

"Which wall based camp did you enquire in."

"I don't know about any wall based camp it was called nerv."

"And what was his position?"

"Commander."

Voices echoed through the room as people played this over in their heads.

"There's no way you're the son of a commander! Otherwise you would be living in a prime house in the inner city! While we work our asses off to save you yet here we all are!"

The man who owned this voice quickly trained his shotgun at the back of the boys head as his eyes widened showing them for a while in a long time. Eren studied the boy's eyes before this all started his eyes had been a simple dark blue pair now they were bloodshot and covered in tears. Eren now only realized the constant pitt-patt of tears against the ground.

"Order in the court!"

"It's not like I chose him to be my dad!"

"Shut up you little bitch!"

Screamed the man as he pulled back the barrel switch and aimed the gun about to shoot. Eren lunged at the man forcing the gun up with his left hand and forcing his right elbow into the man's chest and slamming the back of his face into the man's face. The man's face was set in a smooth pointed face with a hooked nose and a pair of light green emerald eyes and messy blonde hair. Eren watched as the man regained focus as a snarl grew across the man's face as well as a black eye and bloody nose. The man's name was nick he had a tendency to drink and was known to be the second most frequent drunkard in the survey corps, the first being Hange's assistant. Nick decided to retaliate against his attacker by removing his left from the shotgun and driving it into his stomach as Eren flinched the man then to this as an opportunity to fire at shinji ikari however he underestimated him and found the gun forcefully pointed to the right as a bullet was fired and lodged into the wall beside the judges head. Eren next pushed the shotgun to the ground and trying to bring his leg behind nick's to use the trick he learnt from Annie but nick reacted by slamming his left foot down on Eren's leg forcing his leg to almost bend the wrong way. Next nick slammed his left fist into Eren's back forcing him onto his knees as he re aimed the shotgun but before he could shoot another body slammed into the man sending the next shot at the ground this person was mikasa Ackerman the closest thing eren had to family. She sent a fist to the man's face momentarily enough time for eren to through the shotgun aside and throw the man to the ground as two military police members came over and took the man one holding the man by folding his arms under the man called nick's arms as the second picked up the shotgun. He looked at eren and mikasa and opened his mouth to speak as he was cut off by the cry from the first military policeman. From the look of the 1st man with the black eye and bloody eye it wasn't hard to tell what had happened, the man named nick had struggled and freed himself and now he hurtled himself at the 2 man knocking him down and grabbing the shot gun and raised it at boy called shinji eren and mikasa both threw themselves at the man but were to late as the shot fired and the bullet raced towards the boy as eren's eyes widened as all eyes watched the bullet travel as time seemed to slow. Then all eyes widened in horror as Shinji ikari a boy who seemed to lack upper body strength forced himself to his feet and pulled against his chains and as they broke like scissors cutting through paper as he turned around, suddenly a scraping sound could be heard of metal against metal as purple and green armour started to reach from the centre of the boys spine as it formed around the boys arm and ended at his finger tips completely covering his arm, he slowly raised his arm and as time took its normal pace the bullet sped up and firmly embedded itself in the metal covering the boys palm. The boy seemed to move so fast that the dust around swirled around into a circle formation creating a clean cut circle around the pole.

"You bastard what are you?"Whispered the man

"However the man was silenced as the satisfying sound of fist against flesh was heard and followed by a loud thump as the man hit the floor.

"Shut up...you ugly bastard."

"O...order in the court."

Eren watched as the man called nick was dragged away through the big oak doors. The judge was busy questioning Hange, but eren wasn't focusing on that he was looking at the boy who had freed himself from the pole was now standing patiently waiting for the conversation to end.

After a few tense minutes of thinking the judge finally concluded.

"Very well Miss Zoe the trialled will be placed under you're supervision if he causes us any problems...you will be executed. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

THUMP

Every head in the room turned to the person on the floor next to the post steam steadily rising from his arm...an incredibly tired Shinji ikari

Shinji slowly opened his eyes as he was momentarily blinded by the light from the window. Was it all just a bad dream? The answer to that question was NO. This wasn't his bed or his room, this room was empty and felt lonely all that occupied the space was a wardrobe a bed and a dresser with a chair. Placed on the dresser was a tray with some soup, bread and a potato as well as a new pair of clothes, he was still wearing the clothes he wore at the torture... THE TORTURE! What was he doing here? Was he a prisoner?! No if he was he wouldn't be in this room with new nice clothes and nice food. But why was he here? He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear Hange enter the room or sit down by the dresser until she spoke.

"Hi shinji."

"What...oh sorry. Hello."

"You may call me Hange."

"Thank you Hange."

"Okay let me explain about what's going on. You have been placed in my care and I am required to ask you a few questions is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Okay good now the first one...are you hungry?"

THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!

HOPE YOU ENJYOD BYE!


End file.
